A
by Wolfstraw
Summary: AU. Makoto, Nagisa, Haruka y Rei son un grupo de chicos apuestos y bien conocidos que pasan sus tardes libres en el punto mas popular del momento donde disfrutan de la compañía de su mesero favorito, sin importarles lo mucho que molesten a Rin. O al menos eso es que dice el, quizás no esta siendo completamente sincero.


Titulo: A

Fandom: Free!

Pairing: Haruka x Rin / Todos x Rin

Género: Romance, comedia, AU

Esos chicos eran consientes de sus encantos, sabían como lucían y no tenían pudor en la forma en que le tomaban provecho. No eran mala gente, en realidad, quizá eran unos cretinos en ciertos días y ciertos momentos pero esencialmente eran chicos agradables y no era extraño que hubiese gente interesada en alguno de ellos o quizá, en todos.

El problema llegaba cuando parecía que todos ellos tenían en la mira a la misma persona, esa que fruncía el ceño cada vez que entraban al café donde trabajaba.

'AA' era un nuevo café en la provincia, completamente lleno de concepto moderno y alternativo, atrayendo a los jóvenes más interesantes y bien parecidos de la población. Y como todo lugar popular tiene una imagen que mantener todos los empleados eran específicamente buscados con una apariencia sobresaliente. Comida excepcional, ambiente alucinante, música extravagante, decoraciones coloridas y conceptuales, todo decorado con personal encantador.

-Rin-chan~ -

Gruñidos.

-Te he dicho, no me llames así. –

-Rin-rin-

-Ugh…-

-Oh Rin, así que hoy tienes el turno de la tarde ¿Que coincidencia, eh? -

-¿Coincidencia? ¿Coincidencia que siempre estén aquí cuando yo estoy aquí? -

-Bueno, bueno, quizás sea el destino que encaja nuestros horarios ¿Eh, Rin? -

-¿Saben que hay otros meseros verdad? -

-¿Que tal tu día hoy Rin? ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar? -

-En serio, les juro, hay como mas de 8 meseros aquí ¿Conocen a Mikoshiba? Ese tipo es muy apuesto deberían conocerlo, puedo traerlo si quieren. -

-Ah Rin-chan, te ves tan bien con tu uniforme. -

-Estudia en la misma escuela que yo saben así que pueden ir con él o que tal Nitori estoy seguro que les interesara tiene ese tipo como infantil que es tan popular en estos días. -

-Rin-san ¿Cual es su bebida favorita? ¿Quiere que compartamos una? -

Suspiro.

-¿Que van a querer?-

-A ti -

-Púdranse -

Después de mucho insistir finalmente le dieron su orden real, Nagisa pedía una bebida diferente cada vez que venían especialmente si era un nuevo sabor o algún producto limitado y algún postre de fresa - Rin había aprendido ya que Nagisa comería todo mientras pusieras fresas en ello y Nagisa le había dado a entender que eso le incluía a él -, Reí se inclinaba por botanas saladas más que nada papas fritas con diferentes condimentos pero lo que más le gustaba era todo platillo que considerara hermoso sin importar el sabor, Makoto estaba satisfecho con los frapes y malteadas pero prefería todo lo de chocolate. Rin anotaba, ligeramente ya más tranquilo en su libreta evitando las miradas insistentes de los 'clientes frecuentes' frente a él.

-... -

Haru solo estaba ahí sentado, cuando sintió la mirada de Rin sobre el alzo su rostro con sus ojos fijos en el, apacible. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo se había marchado.

-"Lo está haciendo de nuevo..." -

-Uff, eso fue muy malo ¡Ni siquiera te habla, Haru-chan! -

-No les habla a ustedes porque quiera, es porque lo molestan tanto que no tiene otra opción. -

-¿Esta celoso Haruka-sempai? -

-¿Porque estaría celoso? -

-Ya, ya Haru, no tienes porque molestarte. -

-No estoy molesto. -

Estaba molesto, Makoto lo sabía y como buen amigo se cayó y todos observaron en silencio como el chico de cabello y ojos rojizos se alejaba fuera de su alcance nuevamente.

-Ahí están otra vez, Nitori. -

-¿Sus amigos? -

-¡No son mis amigos! Si buscáramos una palabra para explicar mi relación con esos sujetos seria acosadores. -

-Al menos son acosadores apuestos Matsuoka-sempai, debería ver cada tipo que se me acerca, apuesto que algunos de ellos ya están casados... -

-¿Porque Sasabe me obliga a atenderlos cada vez? ¿Porque no puede ser otro? Nitori tu... -

-¿Que no te dejan una propina del 40%? -

-... 1 malteada de menta con chocolate, crema batida y galletas de vainilla, short cake de fresa y te de burbujas con jarabe de higo, un emparedado de caballa con queso azul y mostaza dulce, y las papas de la casa con extra aderezo... ¿Cierto? - Nitori solo sonrió y Rin se dispuso a preparar su pedido en silencio evitando la expresión de victoria en los ojos del menor.

-Aquí tienen su orden -

Rin se dispuso a dejar todo lo que cargaba en su bandeja en la mesa frente a los grandes sillones rojos donde los jóvenes solían sentarse cada vez que venían a 'pasar el rato' en el local. Haru se mostro sorprendido al ver que había un plato colocado frente a él.

-Esto... -

-Oh disculpa ¿No es esto lo que pides? Es martes así que... -

-No, está bien, era lo que quería pedir... -

Por alguna razón el ambiente incomodaba a Rin, bajando la cabeza y cubriendo su pecho con la bandeja poniendo una especie de distancia entre ellos con la pieza de metal. Haru le miro, con grandes ojos brillantes. Por un momento no dijeron nada y los demás que comían y hablaban despreocupadamente habían detenido su barullo para mirarles hasta que Haru hablo para causarle más problemas a Rin.

-No funciona. -

-¿Eh? - Rin le miro con miedo.

-Puedo ver en tu expresión, la forma en la que me miras, se que te gusto así que deja de ocultarlo porque no funciona. -

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Siempre volteas a mirarme, lo sé todo. -

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Creo que es lindo, que quieras pretender que no lo sé. -

-¡Solo porque me he memorizado algunas cosas sobre tu orden no quiere decir que me gustes, cretino! ¡Soy un mesero!-

Haru negaba, firme y seguro. Rin se sonrojaba, irritado y avergonzado.

-Lo sé todo, no tienes que seguirlo ocultando. No funciona, aunque creo que es lindo. Eres muy lindo Rin, aunque no funcione. – Los ojos de Haru brillaban con decisión y firmeza. Rin retrocedía en sus pasos, incapaz de protegerse de las acusaciones.

-¡Deja de decir que no funciona! -

-No tienes porque enojarte, podemos... -

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡No puedes honestamente creer que-!-

-¡Matsuoka-sempai, mesa 8! -

Y como un llamado de auxilio Rin acudió a toda prisa negándose a mirar atrás.

-"Esta huyendo, de nuevo" - Haru suspiro y comenzó a comer su emparedado sin mirar a nadie.

En la mesa todos miraban a Haruka con diferentes expresiones pero básicamente el mismo sentimiento de sorpresa y bastante encabronamiento.

-¡Haru-chan eso fue injusto! -

-Creí que habíamos acordado que ninguno lo invitaría a salir, Haru -

-No recuerdo haber acordado a nada así -

-¡Haru-chan! -

-¡Haruka-sempai! -

Nitori recibió el abrazo de Rin sin decir nada y solo froto su espalda con comprensión, dejando que el mayor le usara para cubrir su rostro enrojecido.

-¡El lo sabia! ¡Todo este tiempo! -

-Bueno sempai, no eres muy discreto tampoco. -

-¡¿Sabías que sabia?! ¡Nitori eres un traidor! -

-Ah, sempai no tiene de que avergonzarse, esas cosas son normales cuando los jóvenes se enamoran -

-¡¿Me estas escuchando traidor?! -

-¿Quiere que le de tu numero? -

El agarre de Rin en las ropas de Nitori se debilito con suavidad y el menor inclino su mirada para encarar el rostro enrojecido de su superior, Rin espió por el rabillo del ojo al apacible chico de ojos azules, que siempre le había parecido desconectado del mundo y ahora parecía que prestaba más atención de lo que él creía.

-... Si -


End file.
